hasbro_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Burns
Jack Burns is a high ranking agent in Sector Seven. He trusts giant alien robots about as far as he can throw them, so it's a source of frustration for him when others in Sector Seven don't share his misgivings about giving them access to their resources. Fiction Bumblebee film : Actor: John Cena : Voice actor: Taitem Kusunoki (Japanese), more» Jack Burns and Danny Bell served together in Grenada. During an exercise in some woods, Burns had his squad ambush Danny’s squad, however a short time later, they were almost flattened by the arrival of B-127, and Burns had to call for back up. The Sector Seven forces he led managed to corner B-127, only to be all but wiped out when Blitzwing arrived. Burns survived the attack, but was badly scarred by the incident. Sometime later, Sector Seven intelligence picked up the arrival of Shatter and Dropkick and Agent Simmons relayed the discovery to Burns. Burns took a sizable force, including Dr. Powell, to Texas and intercepted the two Decepticons, who claimed they were on Earth to find B-127, who they claimed was a dangerous criminal. Despite Burns's mistrust of the newcomers, Powell invited them back to Sector Seven's Hoover Dam base. A meeting ensued with General Whalen, during which Powell's argument prevailed, and Burns grudgingly agreed to allow the Decepticons to use their technology to track down Bumblebee. He was really disturbed by Powell's enthusiasm for what the Decepticons were doing. An Energon signal was eventually detected in Brighton Falls, and Burns took a squad there along with the Decepticons. They managed to corner B-127, now calling himself "Bumblebee", on a road only for the Autobot to escape with Charlie Watson, requiring the two Decepticons to capture him. While Bumblebee was taken to McKinnon Air Base, Burns returned Charlie to her family and told them a cover story that Bumblebee was a war machine created by the government that Charlie had stolen. Burns was later alerted by Powell that the Decepticons had revealed their true colors and intended to call an army to Earth to destroy everything. Burns and his team returned to the air base and blasted their way in, but only found Bumblebee, who turned out to have regained enough of his memory to force Sector Seven into a retreat. Regrouping, Burns and his men returned and ended up pursuing Bumblebee through the streets of Brighton Falls until Ron bought them to a halt. Taking a helicopter, Burns finally reached the port, where Shatter was modifying the radio tower to send a signal to call in the Decepticon army. During the ensuing battle, the helicopter was shot down but was prevented from crashing by Bumblebee, saving Burns's life. After Charlie and Bumblebee destroyed the Decepticons, preventing a world-ending catastrophe, Burns opted to let them get away before the rest of Sector Seven turned up. When Memo arrived moments after Bumblebee and Charlie left, Burns assured him that the world was already saved before being asked by the boy to call his mother. Bumblebee Jack Burns's involvement in the preceding events, or events mostly similar, was also chronicled in the novel "Transformers: Bumblebee: The Junior Novel". Category:Sector Seven Category:Villans Category:Heroes Category:Humans